Time for some DOOM
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: While trying to acquire new technology, Zim, Gaz, Dib, Tak, Gir, and Mimi are blasted into the future. Now they must seek help from their future selves while facing a new challenge, their kids. Rated T for language and other themes. ZAGR, DATR, GAMR. Read and Review. I only own my OCs. Not Invader Zim.
1. Chapter 1

"ARRRGH!" screamed Zim as his latest attempt to take over the Earth was thwarted by Dib...again. "That filthy Earth-monkey has gotten in my way for the last time. After all these years he's still managed to stop me." It was 7 years ago that Zim first landed on Earth, and throughout them all, Dib has somehow managed to keep Zim from taking over. Zim stomped around his lair, throwing whatever he could get his hands on in various directions. After about 15 minutes of rage, he stomped over to his elevator to go to the surface when.

CLUNK!

His head smacked against against the top of the elevator. He rubbed the bump on his head and noticed it was shorter. Zim widened his eyes and ran towards a blank computer screen. He looked at himself and smiled. "YES. THE ALMIGHTY ZIM HAS GROWN AGAIN!" he screamed as he saw that his height, which seemed to increase during his time on the planet, had shot up again. He was 6'3, approximately 2 inches taller than Dib, and aside from his wig, which was longer and thicker, nothing else about him changed. He had gained some muscle to go with his height, all thanks to the, as Zim calls it, 'Earth garbage' that he's been forced to eat. He felt giddy at his new height, but it was short lived when.

"PIGGIES!" screamed his S.I.R. unit as it ran through the lair, knocking Zim off his feet and leaving him to fall on his face. Zim picked himself up and stared at Gir as he was running around for no reason once again. His eye twitched as he stood up.

"GIR!"

"Yes, my master?" said Gir as he saluted Zim with red eyes.

"Your master is in no mood for you idiocy today. Go watch T.V. and stop making noise."

"OKIE DOKIE!" Gir screamed as his eyes turned back to blue. As he ran up the elevator, Zim sat down at his main computer and started typing a few keys, bringing up an old recording from 4 years ago.

-Flashback-

"Fake?" Zim asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes Zim. Fake." Tallest Red explained. "Your mission to conquer this planet was nothing but a ruse to get you as far away from us as possible."

"Yeah." Tallest Purple said. "Truth be told, we all thought you'd just float through space until you died. We just went along because it was funny watching you blather on about how your 'Mission' was gonna help bring the universe to it's knees."

"But now, it's gotten boring watching this facade, so we're going to do what we should've done in the first place." Red said with a grin on his face. "Zim, you are hereby exiled to live out the rest of your days on Earth. We will not be answering your calls, and are hereby cutting you supply line. Goodbye Zim." He reached for the control panel to end the transmission, but paused to say "And good riddance."

The transmission ended, leaving Zim to stare at the screen. Seconds felt like hours as Zim just stood there, letting each word sink in. The color in his ruby eyes faded a bit, leaving them a dull and lifeless. Zim slowly gripped his hands into fists, clenching and shaking so hand that drew blood. He then let out a feral, Earth shattering scream that went on for miles before destroying everything in sight. His lab was in shambles when his strength finally left him. His anger however, seemed to burn brighter than all the stars in the universe. His leaders, whom he idolized, were laughing at him all this time, and he just followed them blindly. He layed on the cold floor of what used to be his lair, tears of sorrow streaming from his eyes. His world went black after what felt like hours of crying.

-Present-

"Why do I still bother trying to take over this dirtball planet anyway?" Zim groaned as he stared at the video that ended 10 minutes ago. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared over his eyes, blocking his view. Zim groaned at the darkness.

"Gir. Release my eyes." he said in a bored, but commanding tone. The hands just squeezed his eyes for a few seconds. "Owowowow!"

"Hmph. Since when do I take orders from you?"

Zim's attenae perked at the sound of the voice, lifting his eyes and mood as he turned around in his chair. He stared at the unknown guest that had entered his lair.

"Gaz." he said as he stared at her. Gaz had grown as well. She was 17 years old, around 5'7, and her hair was in a downward fashion, covering her amber eyes and reaching past her shoulders. She had curves, long legs, trim waist, full breasts, and a nice ass. She was, lack of a better word, hot. She also, unsurprisingly, had an attitude to match. Her outfit remained nearly the same, except for the steel toed combat boots, spiked choker, and fingerless biker gloves.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Dib-stink's sister?" Zim said with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Dib's ranting about you again, so I came here to get away." she said with a bored tone as she sat next to him and pressed a few buttons. After a moment, a game control appeared as the screen displayed 'Vampire Pigeddon 2. Rise of the NetherPigs.'

"Has he figured out that we're dating yet?"

"If he did, he'd never leave me alone about it." she scoffed as she beheaded another vampiggy. "And he says you can't be trusted, while he sess Tak anytime he wants."

"Yes." Zim growled in a low tone. "If only I could enslave this planet and be rid of him." He was then sent across the room and slammed into a wall, leaving a dent in the metal. He opened his eyes to see Gaz looking at him with anger in her stare and her fist smoking after her punch.

"He may be a pain in the ass, but he's still my brother Zim." she hissed.

"Apologies Gaz." Zim groaned as he pulled himself off the wall. "As you humans say 'Old habits die hard." She stared for a bit before returning to her game. He shrugged it off and went for the elevator. "I'm heading back up. Call if you need anything Gaz." Zim said before ascending the elevator. When he reached the surface, he was met with Gir running around like usual. He just shook his head as he made for the couch. He sunk into couch and began flipping through the channels, waiting a few seconds before changing to the next. He decided that nothing on was good and was about to switch it off before a commercial caught his attention.

"Tired of old buildings, old streets, and old everything?" said a man on the screen. "Then stop complaining already and get over to Futurezone. Nothing old and rusty here. Everything new. Robot servants. Entertainment. Food. Futurezone. The Future is where it's at."

Clack

The remote fell out of Zim's hands as he slowly opened his eyes. A grin fell across his face as he began to snicker, which grew to a chuckle, and ending in maniacal laughter. Gir stopped what he was doing and laughed alongside Zim for the heck of it.

00000000

"This time Zim, I'll expose you for the alien scum that you arOWWW." screamed Dib as he hopped on one foot, his other foot crushed under his's partner's boot. Dib was 18, and had the same attire from when he was a kid, just longer and with tons of technology imbued into the fabric. His hair was longer and still shaped into a lighting bolt just like his father's hair. He too had gained muscle from all the years of trying to expose Zim as an alien. After he was done hopping, he rubbed his sore foot while he looked at his partner in crime, Tak.

"You seem to forget that I'M an alien, so knock it off with that 'alien scum' nonsense." she growled. Tak had changed as well, growing to a height of 5'9. Her disguise had longer hair that hid most of her right eye, while hiding her left eye completely. She also had on steel toed boots with zippers up the side, and a nose ring. Other than that, her disguise was the same. Her figure, however, almost rivaled Gaz's. She had a thin waist, ample breasts, nice legs, and small butt round ass. Boys often chased her as well, which ended with many broken hearts, and limbs, in the end. She looked back at Zim's house that they were staking out at the moment. "But I do agree that this time, Zim will pay for ruining my life." she growled with venom dripping from her voice.

"Question is, how do we get in?" Dib asked, holding his hand to his chin. Tak just looked at him, as if to ask "Really?". She just shook her head in disbelief.

"Mimi." TAk called. Her S.I.R. unit, Mimi, appeared before her in her cat disguise, awaiting orders. "Keep that idiot S.I.R. unit of Zim's busy." Her robot nodded and sped off, going through the open window in Zim's base. She spotted Gir and lowered her eyes at the idiotic robot. She then rushed in and tackled Gir to the ground. While she fought with Gir, Dib and Tak walked inside and made their way over to the elevator and down to Zim's lab. When they arrived, they immediately hid behind some machinery, as Zim was tweaking with a giant hoop looking device.

00000000

(15 minutes earlier)

Zim ran back into his lab, smiling at his new plan. He ran past Gaz, who was looking for Zim for a soda, and kept running towards a storage room. He looked around, hoping to find his target. He then spotted a giant white sheet covering something and laughed insanely. As he approached the sheet, Gaz walked in and just stared blankly at the sheet.

"What's this?" she asked in monotone voice.

"The key to ruling the planet." Zim answered as he pulled the sheet off, revealing his old time invention. "With this, I'll be able to conquer the planet with ease."

"Didn't you tell me you already tried this once?" Gaz asked in a bored tone. Zim looked at her with a smile.

"Indeed. But this time" he paused to laugh "this 'time' ha ha, will be differnent." he said while laughing some more. He stopped when Gaz kicked him in the shin for his bad joke.

(Present time)

Zim was tweaking the device for some time, until he slapped the control panel back into place and began typing in some commands.

"So what part of my brother's past are you gonna mess with this time?" Gaz asked with a rare hint of actual curiosity. Unknown to both of them, Tak, who had to keep Dib from exposing them by asking why his sister was in Zim's base, were listening as well.

"Not this time Gaz." Zim said. "This time, I'm aiming for the future." Gaz raised an eyebrow as Zim looked back to her. "The plan is simple. With the new modifications to my time machine, I'll travel to the future, meet myself, bring back some technology that the Dib-worm won't have time to stop, and use it to ENSLAVE ALL MANKIND!" He began laughing into the air, then stopped to see Gaz's reaction. She opened an eye at him, then closed it just as quickly. Zim then turned back to the panel and began typing again. "Let's see...20 years sounds good." he said as he hit a button which activated the portal. He stood back to marvel at his idea again. "Wish me luck Gaz." he said. He took two steps before being pulled back by a pair of spider legs. "WHAT IS THIS? WHO DARES KEEP ZIM FROM HIS DESTINY?" he screamed as he looked at the legs owner. His eyes widened from the sight of Tak without her disguise with Dib beside her looking smug. "Tak and the Dib-worm? HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE BASE OF ZIM?

"We."

"HOW?"

"We."

"HOW?"

"...We came in since your security wasn't activated." Tak finally managed to say.

"If you think I'm gonna just stand by and let you get help from the future, you're more insane than I thought." Dib shouted. He started towards the control panel, but was stopped by a spider leg from Zim's pak. Zim then used his other legs to pry himself away from Tak's grasp and land on his feet. He then jumped Dib and began to scuffle with him. While they were fighting, Tak and Gaz were glaring at each other.

"Hello Gaz." Tak said in a calm voice.

"Tak." Gaz replied in annoyance. "Why would you help the biggest alien hater on the planet anyway?"

"Simple. We both despise Zim. Nothing more."

"Good luck with that." Gaz said as she headed for the elevator.

"MIMI!" Tak shouted. A dark blue blur flew down the elevator, and appeared next to her master. Tak whispered something into Mimi's ear, then watched as Mimi zoomed and circled Gaz before returning to her master. "Oh Gaz." she said in a low tone. "Missing something?" Gaz turned around to see Tak holding a gameslave 4. HER gameslave 4. Gaz checked herself, then spun and growled at Tak.

"Give me back my gameslave and I'll make your death quick." she threatened.

"Come and get it Gaz." Tak replied as a leg took the device and disappeared into her pak. The two then began a fight of their own. As both fights continued, Zim looked out the corner of his eye and saw Mimi behind Gaz, ready to strike with her spearlike tail.

"GIR! TAKE CARE OF MIMI!" screamed Zim. In an instant, Gir came out of nowhere and knocked Mimi out of the way. Mimi stood up and glared at Gir, while Gir looked at her and just smiled. He just stared at Mimi until saw a rubby piggy on top of the time machine. He stared in awe as it slowly fell of the machine and into the vortex.

"PIGGYYYYYY!" shrieked Gir as he then rocketed towards the vortex. In doing so, he rammed into Mimi and dragged her with him. As he flew closer, he ran into Tak. Gaz saw him beforehand and moved away, letting him pass by. He then flew and collided with Zim and Dib and dragged them all with him into the portal. The portal started to close, but stayed open long enough for Gaz to walk through. As she approached, she thought to herself 'She WILL pay for taking what's mine.' She entered the portal just as it closed, leaving the lab in utter silence. The computer flicked on after a moment and mumbled "What I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

If there are a lot of words missing, I'll remove and fix. Please Read and Review. Also, sorry that it's short. Hope to make it up next chapter.

(Line Break)

All was quiet for what felt like an eternity until.

FLASH

The group appeared out of nowhere, flying through the air as Gir ceased his search for the piggy. As he flew after the piggy, the group were scattered about the ground, while Gaz slowly walked out of the portal looking calm, but still pissed. She looked up as the group of Zim, Tak, Mimi, and Dib fell in heap just in front of her while Gir flew off, still after the piggy. She slowly walked over to Tak, pinning the exposed alien teen down to the ground.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Game." she hissed as she held the Irken girl down with her boot. Tak looked up at Gaz, glaring at her with a smug look.

"Make me." she said in a defiant tone. Gaz grabbed Tak by the throat, lifting and choking her as she reeled her fist back. She was halfway through her first punch before Zim's screaming brought her attention away from Tak. They both looked to see Zim screeching as he ran around being attacked by a stray newspaper.

"IT'S ATTACKING ME! RELEASE THE HEAD OF ZIM!" he screamed. He ran around in circles while everyone just stared in disbelief. Gaz dropped Tak, walked over, and tripped Zim, causing the space boy to fall hard on his face. She reached down and picked up the newspaper a few inches away his face. Zim slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a very angry Gaz.

"It's just a newspaper. Honestly Zim, you think everything's out to get you." she said in annoyance. Zim stared at the dreaded 'newspaper, when something on the paper caught his eyes. A small grin slowly formed on his face as he began to laugh. They all looked at him with confused and/or angry looks.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he shrieked as he pointed at the newspaper. Gaz looked at where he was pointing and noticed the date.

"20XX"(A/N Whatever year.) Dib's eyes widened at the news.

"It doesn't matter Zim." he defiantely said. "If it is the future, then there are future versions of me and Tak as well, and we'll stop you together." Dib then helped Tak up so they could run, but turned to look at Gaz. "Come on Gaz." Gaz just stared at him for a second before picking Zim off the ground. Dib just stared in shock at the sight of his sister helping his mortal enemy. "Gaz? What are you doing? HE'S THE ENEMY!" he screamed while flailing his arms everywhere.

"He's YOUR enemy Dib, not mine." she said with her visible eye narrowed dangerously. "And since it'll drive you insane, I think I'll help Zim."

Dib just stood there for a moment before pointing at Gaz with his mouth hanging wide open, unable to form any words. Gaz Membrane, a member of humanity and his own sister, was siding with an alien that wishes to take over the Earth and enslave its inhabitants. He then turned his head to Zim, who was smiling at him, as if to say "She is mine." Dib just clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as his anger towards the alien, towards ZIM, had reached unspeakable levels.

"Zim!" his said with venom dripping from his voice. The tone in his voice caused everyone around him, even Gaz, to flinch. "You vile little shit! I don't know what you've done to my sister, but I won't let you take her away. I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY SISTER!" He shrieked as he ran full speed at Zim. Before he got his hands on the green space boy, a spider leg lifted him off the ground. He began thrashing in the air while foaming at the mouth as he dangled at the end of Tak's grip.

"When we get back with our future counterparts, you're finished Zim." Tak said as she turned her disguise back on before walking away, dragging the deranged Dib behind her. Mimi gave the Zim and Gaz a hateful glare as she followed her master. Zim and Gaz watched them walk away before turning to each other.

"Thank you Gaz." Zim said. "Though I must ask why."

"Simple." Gaz replied. "One: It will drive Dib crazy. Two: Everybody on this planet angers me to no end. And three: Your my boyfriend, and the only one who hasn't done anything to make me want to kill you." Zim just stood there for a moment, letting all that he heard sink in.

"Oh...well then, LET US BE ON OUR WAY THEN!" Zim screamed. A communicator came out of his pak after his yelling was done. "GIR! COME TO ZIM!" he yelled.

"PIGGYYYYY! WHERE IS YOUUUUU?" Gir screamed on the other end of the line. Zim just stared at the screen before another arm arose from his pak, bring a small toy pig to his hand before retreating inside Zim's pak.

"You mean THIS piggy Gir?" Zim asked as he held the pig up to the screen.

"PIGGY!"

"Yes Gir. And the piggy shall be yours after you COME TO ZIM!" Zim's communicator returned to his pak while Zim waited for Gir to appear. Five seconds later, Gir appeared out of nowhere and flew straight into Zim, knocking them both to the ground as Gir began squeezing the pig. Zim stood back up and adjusted his wig back into place while Gaz just chuckled at the whole scene. "GIR!" Zim screamed. Gir's eyes turned red as he stopped playing, turned to Zim, and gave a salute.

"YES MY MASTER?!"

"I command you to take ZIM and Gaz to my base at once!" Zim commanded. Gir's eyes turned back to sky blue.

"OKIE DOKIE!" Gir shrieked as he grabbed Zim by the arm while Gaz was lifted up on Gir's back. Gir then sped off while Gaz held on and Zim screamed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib was thrashing and ranting about how he'd destroy Zim and try to undo whatever Zim had done to his sister for a good 15 minutes before he ceased his struggle. Tak, who was dragging him the whole way, stopped and looked at the exhausted human.

"If I release you, will you not run after them?" she asked, uncertain if he was mentally stable enough to get his priorities in order. He breathed a heavy sigh before nodding his head. She let him go and he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks Tak...I'm okay...for now." Dib said through breaths as he looked back at the direction she dragged him from. He narrowed his eyes as he turned back and began walking beside her. "So...where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to find ourselves." she said as she held up an device in her hands. "I'm going to have Mimi do a scan of the city. If our future selves are within range, this device will alert me." She then pointed towards a random direction. "MIMI. GO!" she commanded. Her S.I.R unit changed to her cat disguise and zoomed off towards the city. While she sped throughout the city, Tak's tracking device showed nothing for a few moments before it started beeping. She checked the location, and was taken back at the information. "Found them." she said with a grin.

"You mean us, right?" Dib asked.

"They ARE us Dib!" Tak said with annoyance in her tone. Dib just smiled weakly while Tak began running off. Dib ran after her, feeling excited to get some help to bring Zim down.

"Where are we going?" Dib asked.

"You'll see when we arrive." Tak said as they continued running, with Mimi reappearing and joining them as they continued to their destination.

00000000

While Dib, Tak, and Mimi were heading off to meet their future selves, Zim, Gaz, and Gir were flying to gain the aid of their future counterparts as well. Gir was flying at full speed, carrying Zim by the leg, while Gaz was riding piggyback on Gir.

"GIIIIR!" screamed Zim as Gir kept flying towards where ever Zim's base was.

"Whiner." Gaz said calmly as she looked down at Zim. She looked back up and noticed a familiar house in the distance. The same house that was wedged between two other houses, glowed a strange green color, and was the home of Zim since his arrival on Earth. About 10 feet from the door, Gir stopped immediately in the air. Gaz held on to Gir and stayed in place, while Zim flew from Gir's grasp and slammed into the door. Zim slid down the door before peeling himself off and falling with a thud. He slowly stood up and readjusted his wig into place as Gir set Gaz down and stood next to the both of them. Zim smiled and reached for the door, but missed when the door opened before he could grab the doorknob.

"Master? What are you an the Gazzy doing home so early?" came a voice from beyond the door. Zim and Gaz looked at Gir, who looked ahead and just stared at the owner of the voice. Zim and Gaz followed his gaze and saw who answered the door. Soon, all three of them were staring at what looked to be another Gir, but with purple eyes instead of blue.

"Gir?" said Zim in shock. His eyes soon darted back and forth between the Gir in the house and the Gir standing next to him. "How are there two of you? WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?!" he shouted.

"Calm down Zim." Gaz said, getting everyone's attention. "It's the future Zim. This could just be Gir's future self." Zim let all the information sink in before sighing in relief.

"Oh yes. Of course." Zim said, regaining his smug confidence. He then turned to the Gir standing in the doorway. "I am Zim from the past. I require the assistance of the Zim from this time. TAKE ME TO ZIM!" he said. The purple eyed Gir just raised a non existing eyebrow at Zim.

"What?" Gir said.

"I am Zim from the-"

"I heard you the first time dumbass." future Gir said in annoyance. Zim just stared at future Gir while Gaz tried to hold in some laughter. Future Gir just sighed and stared at Zim. "He and Gaz are at the high school." he said.

"Huh? Why would they be at the school?" Zim asked, clearly confused.

"Ever heard of a high school reunion?" Gir said in an bored tone. Zim just stared at Gir again, clearly annoyed at his attitude towards him.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ZIM IN SUCH A MANNER!" he demanded. Future Gir was about to say something, but was tackled by present Gir, who was very happy to see another S.I.R unit to play with.

"YAAAAY!" screamed Gir. "I HAS A NEW FRIEND TO PLAY WITH!" Gir then ranted on about piggies and other nonsense while future Gir looked at the other two who were watching the whole scene.

"Was I really this stupid?" he asked as Gir danced around with future Gir in his arms. Zim and Gaz just kept staring until Gaz got annoyed.

"So we need to get to the high school huh?" she asked in a bored tone. "Fine." she said as she began to walk away. Zim turned and began following her, but turned to call for Gir.

"GIR! COME!" he screamed, dragging the future Gir along with him. Future Gir just grumbled at all that just happened.

00000000

Dib, Tak, and Mimi were soon at the location of their future selves. Tak, now back in disguise, looked on in acknowledgement at the sight, while Dib just stood there and let the sight sink in.

"Why are they at the high school?" Dib asked.

"Look closer Dib." Tak said, pointing to a sign. Dib looked at the sign in the distance and put it together.

"High School Reunion huh?" he said. He began to look around and recognize older versions of his classmates. His trip down memory lane was cut short when Tak jabbed him with her elbow.

"Remember why we're here Dib. We have to find the future versions of ourselves and get them to help us destroy Zim and help Gaz." she said in annoyance.

"Fine." he said. He started to make his way toward the high school when Tak yanked him back by the collar of his trenchcoat.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a loud whisper. "If they see us, they'll wonder why we look so different." she said as she retrieved two watches from her pak. "Wear this. It's a stealth watch. It'll render you invisible for up to an hour." she said as she handed him one of the watches. He put it on and flipped a switch on the watch. A light envoleped him, causing him to disappear. Tak did the same with her watch.

"Cool." Dib said in a bit of awe. "Alright, we'll split up and search for them." he said.

"Very well. Mimi, stay out of sight and keep an eye out for Zim and his companions, and contact me if you see them." she commanded. Mimi nodded and vanished into the crowd. Tak and Dib then walked toward the school, thus beginning their search for themselves.

00000000

Zim, Gaz, and present and future Gir's were slowly approaching the high school. They all looked around at all their classmates older versions.

"And here I thought these worm babies couldn't get any uglier." Zim said as he scowled at the sight of his older classmates. Gaz looked as well, but for a different reason.

"I don't see ourselves Zim." she said in a bored tone.

"Hmm. I don't either." he replied. He then turned to Gir. "Gir!"

"Yes?" both answered.

"Future Gir."

"What?"

"Tell me where Zim is!" Future Gir pointed at Zim with a smug smile on his face. Gaz chuckled a bit while Zim just got annoyed. "Tell me where YOUR Zim is!" Future Gir's eyes lit up as he looked at the school building. His eyes gleamed for awhile, until they went back to their normal hue and he turned to Zim.

"There in the cafeteria." he said in a bored tone.

"EXCELLENT!" Zim shouted for no reason. "Now to gain my own aid." he said walking towards the building.

"And what will happen if someone sees you talking to your older self?" Gaz said with a hint of seriousness in her tone. Zim froze to this information. He hadn't thought of that and began to think of how to get in undetected. His eyes then spotted an air vent and smiled.

"Simple. We take that air vent and travel unseen." Zim said with confidence. Gaz just looked at him for a second before shrugging and following Zim to said air vent. Gir and future Gir just stood there, before Gir went back to hugging his future self.

"Seriously, was I really this stupid?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Major writers block everyone. Sorry it took forever, and I hope this chapter will do until next time. Onward!

* * *

"Yeck." cried Zim as he and Gaz silently made their way through the skool's ventilation system. "After 20 years, you'd think they'd get someone to clean these air ducts."

"I think that was his job." Gaz said, pointing at a skeleton with a janitors uniform on in a seperate vent. Zim chuckled a bit before continuing. As they continued, they looked out various vents to see if their future selves were withing range. As they were looking, Gaz started to laugh.

"What's so funny Gaz?"

"Over there." she said with a smile. "It's Iggins."

"That green haired, self proclaimed 'best gamer' that's always bothering you?"

"That's the one. He's over there, yelling at someone." Zim looked through the vent to see Iggins was indeed yelling at somebody.

"I can't see who it is."

"I have a feeling it's me he's yelling at." Gaz said in an annoyed tone. Zim perked up at this.

"Then that's where we gotta go. This way Gaz." He started to crawl away, but was pulled back and licked up his neck by Gaz, leaving a steaming trail that burned. He winced at the pain as he looked at Gaz. "What was that for?"

"I told you that I don't take orders from you." she said as she wiped her mouth and crawled ahead of him. He grumbled as he followed her through the vent. They could both make out faint yelling from someone saying random things like "I'm the best gamer" and such. The further they traveled, the louder it got, until they were at a nearby vent that was close enough to see Iggins and whoever he was yelling at.

"I've always been a better gamer Gaz." screamed Iggins, confirming Gaz's suspicions. "Look at me. This is the ultimate gamer body." Gaz and Zim looked at Iggins. His green hair was longer and run to his shoulders. He had put on a ton of weight and had greasy skin. He wore a dress shirt that looked too tight on him, and pants that could rip at the seams at any time. His shoes were untied, and he looked more bug eyed than ever. "Only true gamers are this overweight and disgusting. It's utter proof that I'm a better gamer."

"Or a total slob." Gaz whispered. Zim gave a light chuckled at the sight of the oversized grease monkey of a human.

"And what about you Gaz? That's not a gamer body. You look like you've never played a game in your life." An angry scowl grew across Gaz's face as she looked at her future self. She looked at her, then did a double take. Zim was curious at Gaz's reaction and looked himself, only to have his Pak short and blow a fuse for a second as he stared at future Gaz. Her hair was a little longer than present Gaz's. She wore a sleek, strapless, black dress that hugged her body, showing off her figure queit well. She was slightly taller, with more curves. She wore black lipstick, black nail polish, black eyeliner, her skull necklace, and wore black high heels.

"You're giving me a headache Iggins." future Gaz said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Go away."

"Not until you say that I'm the better gamACKK." was all he said before her hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat.

"Go...A...Way." she hissed as he flailed in her grip before she dropped him. He scurried away, leaving her to look at her hand, which was now covered in grease and sweat. She narrowed her eyes as she went towards the ladies room to wash her hands.

"Past, present, or future. You are still scary Gaz." Zim said.

"You rather I be nice?"

"No way. Well, we've found you. I'm gonna go look for Zim, er, me." Zim said as he started crawling away. He looked back at Gaz and said "Gaz, I want you to-" he paused as she glared at him, "Please stay here and watch your future self. Will you please do that?" She nodded at his correction as he crawled away.

00000000

Dib and Tak were wondering through the halls, invisible to everyone thanks to Tak's stealth watches, looking around for their future selves.

"I thought I said to split up Tak." Dib whispered, slightly annoyed.

"If anyone mentions 'Big head' you'll shout and draw attention to your invisible ass." said Tak, equally annoyed. Dib glared at her before ranting a bit.

"Just think Tak. With the help from future me and you, you'll be able to beat the shit out of Zim to your heart's content, and I'll finally be able to prove he's an alien.

"If there's anything left after I'm through with him that is." Tak said with a sadistic grin on her face. They wondered around, making sure not to bump into anyone, as they continued their search. While looking around, they happened to overhear a familiar voice.

"How many times must I explain it to you before it sinks into your thick heads?" said a woman with a British accent.

"That sounds like you Tak." Dib whispered.

"I'm married now, which means if you don't stop hitting on me, I'm going to reach down your throats and tear out your lungs." the woman continued.

"Definitely you Tak." Dib whispered again. He and Tak wondered over to find a group of men oogling a woman and froze at the sight of her. She grown a few inches taller and was wearing a blue dress that matched her hologram hair. Her figure was better as well, which was evident from everyone drooling at the sight of her. She wore blue lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and equally blue high heels.

"C'mon Tak. Look at me. I've a the body of a God. How can you resist all this?" said a hulking behemoth of a man dressed in a dress shirt.

"Better question. How can you choose a freak like Dib over ANY of us?" said a tall, thin man behind him.

Dib and Tak's eyes widen at what they just heard.

"Married?" Dib whispered.

"To Dib?" Tak whispered. Both blushed at the thought of being together. They had both grown fond of each other and enjoyed each other's company. But neither thought it could so far as to them being married.

"Simple." future Tak said. "I love Dib. Any other reason needed?"

"He's been hunting 'aliens' and other weird things since he was a kid." said a short fat man.

"And he's always going on about 'paranormal' crap." said a man with very few teeth.

"And...and...AND HE'S GOT A BIG HEAD! HOW COULD YOU LOVE A GUY WITH A HEAD THAT BIG?!" shouted the muscular man. Younger Tak had to stop Dib from shouting protests about the size of his head.

"I won't deny it. He does have a bit of a big head." she said, causing younger Tak to have to bite her tongue to hold in a laugh as she walked away. She stopped after a few steps and without turning, said "But he has a bigger heart." She then walked away, leaving the group of men stunned at her words. Tak finally let Dib go after he calmed down, but neither said anything for a moment. Finally, Dib spoke.

"Well...that was interesting."

"Yes...quite." Tak said. Suddenly, her stealthwatch had began to make a faint beep, indicating that the power was half gone. "We haven't much time. Only 30 minutes left until these watches run out of power and we're exposed."

"Alright. Stay with your future self. And when you get a chance, talk to her and convince her to help us. I'm going to go look for myself. Later." Dib said as he ran off down the hall as Tak followed her future self.

"But...his head is big. Why?" a man from the group whined after a few moments of silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib was still searching for his future self, but with no luck. His attention was taken to his wrist, which was starting to buzz. -FIVE MINUTES REMAINING- flash Dib's stealth watch.

"No." he said as he was began to panic. His eyes darted everywhere until he spotted an air duct and decided it was better than being seen. Thinking quickly, Dib tipped over a trashcan so other's would looke away from the vent as he scurried inside. A few moments inside, his watch went dead and he was visible once again.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." he whispered. "Now I gotta use these vents to search the rest of this place." And with that, he started crawling through the vents. As he was searching, he kept seeing familiar faces with each time he looked through the vents. Some looked the same, some different, some he could've sworn we're the other gender. "Wow, everyone is-"

Bonk!

"Ow." Dib said as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see what he ran into. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "Zim."

"Dib?" Zim said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK-" was all he said before Dib covered his mouth.

"Quiet you moron." he quietly shouted. "You want everyone to find us?" Zim glared at Dib and bit his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't touch me earth monkey. No, I don't want everyone to find me." Zim whispered. "Why are you in the vents? I thought you were looking for yourself."

"I am. The stealth watch Tak gave me ran out of power, so I had to jump into the vents to avoid everyone."

"Speaking of Tak, where is she?"

"She's sticking close to her future self. Where's my sister?"

"Same thing."

"So we've found the girls. But where are we?"

"I went to my house and found future Gir, and he said that my future self was in the cafeteria."

"Is that so? Well I can't be far behi- wait a minute. Future Gir? How did future Gir, or ANY Gir do something right?"

"I think your sister tweaked Gir sometime between our time and this time. Little bastard's got an attitude and I hate it." Zim said in annoyance. Dib just stared at Zim, then started crawling away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Zim whispered loudly.

"I'm going to find myself and get help to destroy you."

"Not if I get to myself first." Zim said as he used his pak's spider legs to get ahead of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Dib said almost shouting as he crawled after Zim.

00000000

In the vent above the womens restroom, Gaz was watching her future self wash her hands and grumble.

"Next time I see Iggins, I'm going to take his thumbs and watch him squirm as he tries to play games again." future Gaz said as she dried her hands. She was about to walk out the door, but froze at the sound of the faint dark giggle she heard overhead. She looked up at the vent and glared. "Whoever's in there, come out now, and I'll only break one of your limbs." future Gaz said as she crossed her arms and stared at the vent. She waited for a few seconds before she saw the outline of a person in the vent.

"Is it clear down there?" said young Gaz. Future Gaz opened an eye at the voice.

"Yes. Now get down here." She watched as the vent opened and down dropped Gaz. Gaz stood up and looked up slightly to meet the eyes of her older self. Future Gaz looked a bit surprised at the younger her. "What are you, a clone?" she asked in a dark tone.

"No. I'm you from the past." Gaz answered in an equally dark tone. Both just looked at each other for what seemed like hours before older Gaz broke the silence.

"How?"

"Time travel."

"Zim?"

"Zim."

"Why?"

"Get help from the future to stop Dib." young Gaz said. Older Gaz couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"If your Zim's looking for help from his older self to destroy Dib, he's going to be very surprised at what he finds." Gaz just looked at her older self with slight confusion, but all thoughs of that were pushed away as she noticed the ring she was wearing.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" young Gaz said, looking at the ring on older Gaz's ring finger. Older Gaz brought her left hand up so both could see it clearly. Sitting on her ring finger was a beautiful black and silver ring with a diamond sitting atop it.

"Oh this? It's my wedding ring. I'm married Gaz." said older Gaz with a hint of happiness in her voice. Younger Gaz looked at her future self with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Do I even need to guess?"

"It's Zim." she said smiling.

"Does Dib know?" younger Gaz said.

"Everyone does. I called it my wedding day. Everyone else called it 'The day Gaz wore white.'" older Gaz said, making both Gaz's laugh a little. "Anyway." she continued. "You don't act so surprised."

"Zim's an idiot...but he's there for me." younger Gaz said with a hint of sadness. "Anyway," Gaz said. "Do you know where your Zim is? The sooner I find him, the sooner I can get out of this shithole."

"Follow me." Older Gaz said as she walked toward the door. Younger Gaz went back into the vents.

"Right behind you." she said as she followed her older self from the vents to the cafeteria.

00000000

Meanwhile, Tak was staying close to her older self, waiting until she was alone and not hounded by every man that was at the reunion. Her watch buzzed, telling her that it was about to run dry.

"Shit. I knew I should've brought an extra battery for this thing." she whispered. She was about to call Mimi to help her, but was pulled into a janitors closet before she could establish communication. She looked at her captor and saw it was herself.

"Whoever you are, uncloak and tell me why you're following me?" future Tak said with a low tone. Tak smiled as she turned her watch off, which future Tak took as quite a surprise. "Who are you?"

"You." said Tak, looking up at her older self.

"How and why are you here then?"

"Zim came here through time traveling, hoping his future self would help him destroy Dib. I'm here to stop him, so I've come to ask for your help to destroy Zim." she said, hoping for assistance.

"Hmm." future Tak. "Sounds fun...but I'll pass." Tak couldn't believe what she had just heard. Herself, passing up the chance to kill the one being in the entire universe who ruined her life.

"What?!" Tak screamed. "Why? He's an annoying, moronic, speck. He ruined our lives. Because of him, the Tallest-"

"Can rot for all I care." older Tak said, leaving her younger self in shock. "It's true that, because of Zim, we never become an official invader. However, during my stay on this rock, I've learned that, when you really think about it, it's not worth it working for those two idiots we call the Tallest. They just sit back and eat and bark orders while we're out there, risking our lives, for their goals. They want to conquer the universe? They can get off their lazy asses and do it themselves." It felt like an eternity as Tak let everything her older self said sink in. After awhile, she fell back onto her butt and just looked at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So everything we worked for was for nothing?" she said, trying not to choke on her words.

"I'm afraid so." Older Tak said, kneeling down to comfort herself as Tak began to silently sob. It was a good 10 minutes before Tak calmed down and think clearly.

"I overheard your conversation with that group of meatheads." Tak said as she wiped her eyes. "Is it true? About being married to Dib?" Older Tak smiled as she showed her ring. It was Gold, with a beautiful sapphire as blue as her holographic hair.

"Yes. Dib makes me happy. And I'll admit, being with him has never been so much fun." she said while eyeing her ring. "I remember how much of an idiot he acted when he tried proposing. It took him forever to finally form enough coherent words to ask." she said with a laugh.

"I can imagine." said Tak, laughing as well. She then stood up. "Guess I better go then. Gotta find Dib and everyone else."

"They should be in the cafeteria. Here." she said as she gave Tak a battery. "Juice up your watch and follow me." Tak did so and followed her. As they were walking, they heard muffled yelling and thumping from the air vents. They both laughed as they said the same thing.

"Those two never change."


End file.
